Entre Haine et Amour
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: On dit que la barrière entre l'amour et la haine est fragile. Luka l'aura apprit à ses dépends Oneshot Yuri Miku x Luka


Hey, peuple \o

J'ai subitement eu envie hier d'écrire cet OS, en regardant la télé. Aller savoir pourquoi, des fois, ça me prend, comme ça, sans raison. Bref, au moins ça ne fait qu'augmenter le nombre de fics françaises sur Miku & Luka xD

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Entre Haine et Amour<strong>

J'entendais encore la foule huée son nom. Les frappements dans leurs mains se faisaient rapides et réguliers, tandis que d'autres tapaient du pieds. Des sifflements par-ci, des cris par-là. C'était une vrai réussite, comme à chaque fois qu'elle montait sur scène. Je pouvais entendre sa voix, je pouvait l'entendre chanter, les entendre jouer, le concert battait son plein, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, sa voix qui résonnait dans ma tête me faisait l'effet inverse des spectateurs, eux étaient aux anges, moi j'avais l'impression d'être en enfer.

C'était bientôt mon tour, je devais la rejoindre, la chanson allait bientôt être terminée, et la prochaine était chantée en duo. Ce duo, je le chantais avec elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois, évidemment, et au début, j'en était même plus que ravie, mais le temps qui à passer à fait naître en moi, ou plutôt à détruit ce sentiment étrange que j'éprouvais lors de notre départ.

C'était il y a trois ans, nous n'étions que des personnes normales, juste des amis, qui pour passer leur temps, avaient former un groupe de musique. Nous en étions plutôt fière, car chacun de nous avait sa place, et ensemble, le résultat était fabuleux. Il ne fallut pas de temps pour que des studios remarques nos petites performances qui passaient sur internet, et voilà qu'un an après, nous nous retrouvions sur scène, telles des vedettes. En fait, nous étions devenues des vedettes.

Les applaudissements et les cris se firent alors plus puissants, tandis que mon cœur accélérait de seconde en seconde. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais pourtant, à chaque entrée sur scène, c'était comme-ci le stress m'envahissait. Je serrais alors fortement le rideau en coulisse, tandis que j'essayais de calmer mes palpitations, c'était mon tour, ou plutôt, _notre_ tour.

Je transformais alors l'expression de mon visage, et me forçait à sourire, mettant un pieds devant l'autre, franchissant les quelques mètres qui me séparaient des autres. Je remarquait d'abord un des jumeaux, à la batterie, tout sourire aux lèvres, serrant fortement ses baguettes. Sa sœur n'était pas loin, tenant sa guitare électrique de mains fermes. Rin et Len étaient les plus jeunes du groupe, et pourtant, ils se débrouillaient vraiment bien. A la guitare se trouvait également une amie, qui préférait la plupart du temps descendre une bonne bouteille, que de travailler ses partitions. Meiko, une fille aussi originale que décourageante. Et enfin, à la basse, il y avait Kaito, le garçon le plus populaire auprès des Fangirls, aussi beau qu'intelligent, enfin selon lui, en ce qui concernait l'intelligence. Il faisait rêver plus d'une fille. Pourtant, son cœur n'appartenait qu'à une seule, même si leur relation n'avait pas été dévoilé au public de peur de perdre des fan.

Mon regard se posa enfin sur la dernière membre du groupe, et sûrement la plus populaire, pour ce qui était du talent. Je ne put m'empêcher de croiser son regard cyan, qui brillait, de joie d'être sur scène, de bonheur d'entendre la foule huée son prénom à répétition, ses yeux cyans, qui s'accordaient parfaitement à ses longs cheveux, attachés en couettes, lui arrivant au niveau des cuisses. Elle était chanteuse, tout comme moi, et jouait également un peu de guitare à ses heures perdues. J'avais commencer à lui apprendre, lorsque nous n'étions encore peu connues. Ensemble, nous formions les Vocaloïds.

Quand je la vis, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de faire disparaître le sourire de mon visage, mais pour satisfaire le public, je n'en avais pas le droit, alors, je me forçais, et ça, elle le savait bien. Les raisons ? Bien trop nombreuses pour être très claires. C'était comme si en moi, mon affection pour elle avait disparu peu à peu, laissant place à une sorte d'envie, de jalousie, et de haine. C'était ma meilleure amie, et je la de testais autant que je l'avais autrefois aimée. Miku...

Lorsque je montai sur scène, j'entendis à mon tour le public crier mon nom, ils répétaient encore et encore « Luka ! Luka ! », jusqu'à me voir enfin apparaître très clairement. Je dois dire que c'était très agréable, de se sentir apprécier, de sentir que l'on a de l'importance. La sensation est juste incomparable. La popularité... ça avait ses avantages. Je commençai alors à chanter, d'abord en solo, et le public se leva pour crier encore plus fort aux premiers mots sortant de ma bouche. Miku était peut-être la plus populaire pour son talent, mais moi j'avais toujours été considérée comme la plus belle du groupe, et c'est comme si toutes les deux nous livrions une compétition pour savoir laquelle était la plus populaire. Il fallait dire que mes longs cheveux roses charmaient tout le monde, et que mon visage fin, mis en valeur par mes yeux bleus, ne laissaient pas indifférents. Les fans me trouvaient également intimidante, d'une beauté froide, hypnotisante, et ils aimaient ça. Peut-être le côté inaccessible.

Le concert dura deux bonnes heures, qui passèrent assez vite. On ne voyait pas le temps passer, lorsque nous étions sur scène, et quand nous en descendions, c'était complètement exténués. Exténués, mais satisfaits. Rien était plus agréable que d'apporter de la joie, et des sourires à notre public. La première chose que je fit en entrant dans ma loge, fut de m'affaler sur mon fauteuil, fermant les yeux, essayant de m'endormir bien que l'endroit n'était pas très adéquat. J'entendis cependant la porte s'ouvrir, pour ensuite se refermer, j'ouvris alors les yeux, et vis dans le miroir en face de moi, la jeune fille aux cheveux cyan que je détestais, se tenir derrière moi.

« - C'était un beau concert, me fit elle alors. »

Je ne me retournai même pas, gardant mon expression froide, de marbre, et hochai simplement la tête. Elle regardait également mon reflet, attendant une réponse de ma part, le visage aussi dépourvu d'émotion que le mien.

« - Tu voulais quelque chose, peut-être ? Lui demandai-je alors d'une voix sèche.

- Non, rien de spécial, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, me répondit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'éclipser. »

C'était toujours comme ça entre nous, désormais. Nous n'échangions plus que quelques mots, par-ci par là, et les rares fois où nous essayions d'avoir une conversation construite, cela finissait toujours par clasher. En fait, notre relation ne faisait que se détériorer, au point où nous n'arrivions même plus à communiquer. Je la détestais, je me disais qu'il était simplement injuste que ce soit elle, la préférée du public, et aussi la préférée du groupe. Peut-être son apparence mignonne séduisait-elle tout le monde, ils étaient tous aux petits soins, alors que moi, je me montrais toujours froide. Et pourtant, malgré le fait que je la détestais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, dés que la possibilité m'en était accordée. En fait, si je voulais être honnête avec moi même, je pensais souvent à elle, pour ne pas dire toujours, tandis qu'en moi se battaient colère, rage, haine, jalousie, et autre chose que je ne savais expliquer. Je ne supportais plus son sourire, je ne supportais plus sa joie, son bonheur, alors que moi, je me sentais mourir à chaque instant, à chaque fois qu'elle souriait au public, à chaque fois que je la voyais heureuse.

Je me levai finalement de ma chaise, pour prendre ma veste et sortir de ma loge. Nous allions bientôt rentrer chez nous. A cause du côté pratique de la chose, on avait tous décidé d'habiter dans une même maison, non loin du studio d'enregistrement. Cela avait ses avantages, on passait tous du temps ensemble, on s'amusait, on rigolait, mais ça avait également ses inconvénients, car je la croisais tous les jours. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Je partageais sa chambre. La raison était assez évidente. Il n'y avait que trois chambres à la maison, les jumeaux partageaient la leur, et... Meiko et Kaito partageaient ainsi la même chambre, ainsi que le même lit. Et oui, la personne qui possédait le cœur de notre prince à la basse, n'était autre que la grande brune adepte de la bouteille. Au début, ça ne nous dérangeait pas, à moi et à Miku, de partager notre chambre, ça c'était juste compliqué, quand notre relation commença à se détériorer.

Je soupirai alors en sortant, n'ayant qu'une hâte, rejoindre mon lit, mon expression fatiguée ne pouvait que traduire cette envie, tellement que j'en bayais. Pour ne pas trop être embêtées par la foule, nous sortions tous discrètement par la porte de derrière. Il n'y avait personne dehors, et il se faisait tard. Je levai alors mes yeux au ciel, constatant que c'était la pleine lune, alors que quelques flocons blanc venaient mourir sur mon visage. Noël approchait très vite, et cette année, la neige était au rendez vous. En avançant un peu plus, j'entendis du bruit non loin de moi, alors je m'approchai pour constater que Miku était là, signant un autographe à une gamine d'à peine dix ans, accompagnée par sa mère. Elle avait l'air tellement ravie, de recevoir ce morceau de papier, avec quelques mots gribouiller dessus. Et Miku... souriait comme jamais, heureuse de pouvoir à son tour rendre heureuse quelqu'un. Elle était comme ça, à toujours vouloir voir les gens heureux. Quelle idée...

Lorsque je vis son sourire, mon cœur se resserra sur lui même, mon estomac se tordait. Je sentais quelque chose bouillonner en moi, quelque chose prêt à exploser. De la colère ? De la rage ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle souriait, elle souriait, elle souriait, encore, encore, et encore. Je serrai alors fortement les dents, au point que ma mâchoire s'endolorisse. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde, moi aussi, je voulais qu'elle me regarde et oublie tout le reste, je voulais qu'elle me sourisse, à moi et à moi seule. Je la voulais pour moi seule. Je me sentais tellement idiote, de penser tout ça, après tout, je la détestais, non ? Je la détestais... car elle ne me voyait pas. Car elle ne me voyait plus...

La gamine à l'autographe partit, Miku se retourna soudainement dans ma direction. Je sursauta en croisant son regard, prenant une expression surprise, le temps de deux secondes, puis détourna froidement le visage. Je l'ignorais, et reprit lentement ma marche, dans une direction opposée à la sienne, le temps d'attendre les autres.

« - Luka, attends ! Entendis-je derrière moi. »

Je me retournai alors, la regardant, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, la dévisageant quelques secondes. Comme une personne essayant de se souvenir d'une autre. Elle semblait troublée, me regardant de ses grands yeux cyans, brillants comme si elle allait pleurer, du au froid.

« - Qu'y a t-il ? Demandais-je alors froidement. »

Ce que je souhaitais plus que tout, c'était qu'elle me regarde, ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, à chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être froide à tendance méchante. Je la blessais, j'en avais conscience, et je continuais, comme si cela m'apaisais, alors que ça ne me faisais qu'un peu plus de mal. Elle avait l'air d'essayer de faire des efforts pour que notre relation s'améliore, mais je n'y pouvais rien, dés que je la voyais heureuse avec d'autres, toute envie de faire un pas vers elle disparaissait, dévorée par un sentiment de haine. J'avais ce besoin insatiable qu'elle me voit, qu'elle ne se consacre qu'à moi. Je voulais la posséder, la faire mienne, la garder à l'abri des autres, comme un trésors.

« - Je... commença t-elle la tête baissée. »

Les rires des jumeaux se firent soudainement entendre derrière nous, comme à leur habitude, eux n'avaient pas du tout l'air fatigués, ils auraient sans doute pu continuer à faire la fête toute la nuit, enfin, s'ils n'étaient pas morts de faim. C'était sans doute le cas de tout le monde, avec la répétition, et le concert, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de manger. Meiko et Kaito sortir à leur tour, le jeune homme avait sa main autour de la taille de la brune, qui elle tenait déjà une bouteille d'alcool dans la main. Je me demandais bien où elle les cachait pour en avoir une dans n'importe quelle condition. Enfin, ils allaient bien ensemble, tous les deux, je devais même avouer que cela était frustrant. Je les enviais, en fait, d'avoir ce que je n'avais pas. D'avoir ce que je n'aurai jamais.

Je regardai alors à nouveau dans la direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, qui était toujours silencieuse. Elle semblait embarrassée, et je commençais à perdre patience qu'elle ne dise rien, qu'elle regarde le sol, sans bouger. Ça avait de quoi m'énerver. J'avais envie de lui hurler « Parle, Miku, parle ! Parle et regarde moi encore ! » mais il n'en était rien. Je soupirai alors, avant de m'éloigner d'elle sans même lui adresser un nouveau regard. J'étais cruelle, je m'en rendais bien compte, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'avais plus envie de la voir, c'était trop... difficile. Je me retrouvais dans une situation bien étrange, les sentiments que j'avais pour elle avaient réussi à me la faire détester. Je n'avais pas compris au début, lorsque je commençais à ressentir cette jalousie, cette colère, quand je la voyais, mais tout devint claire lorsque je commença à avoir envie d'être avec elle, de la même façon que Meiko était avec le prince de la basse.

C'était plutôt effrayant au début. En y repensant, c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais été attirée par les hommes, mais, par les femmes non plus. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que d'être avec Miku, et notre amitié me suffisait. Mais maintenant, j'en voulais plus... juste être amie avec elle n'arrivait plus à me satisfaire, d'autant plus que je commençais à devenir jalouse. Plus on devenait populaire, plus elle était appréciée, plus j'étais jalouse. La détester était alors moins douloureux que l'aimer... mais je n'aurais jamais penser que ces deux sentiments pouvaient subsister en même temps.

Une voiture arriva bientôt pour nous chercher. Enfin, ça ressemblait plus à une pseudo limousine qu'une voiture normale. Mais notre popularité nous rapportait assez pour que le studio mette à notre disposition ce genre d'avantage. Je m'assis seule sur une banquette de la voiture, les autres se répartirent sur les autres, et Miku était assise entre les jumeaux. Ils rigolaient encore, ces deux là, tandis que tout le monde parlait du concert. Moi, je préférais rester silencieuse, regardant le paysage blanc à travers les vitres teintées. De temps en temps, j'arrivais à sentir son regard se poser sur moi, pendant quelques secondes. Comme s'il me brûlait la peau, et moi... je brûlais de l'intérieur.

Nous arrivions enfin, et je fut la première à sortir. Même si j'avais envie d'aller me coucher, il restait encore à faire à manger. J'avais l'habitude de cuisiner pour tout tout le monde, la plupart du temps aidée par Kaito, et rarement par Miku. Et bizarrement, ce soir, ce fut la jeune fille qui se proposa. Elle savait pourtant que je faisais tout pour éviter d'avoir le moindre contact avec elle, mais malgré ça, elle insistait, je ne la comprenais pas...

« - Tu veux cuisiner quoi ce soir ? Me demanda-t-elle me tendant un tablier blanc.

- Ce que tu voudras, fis-je alors en l'attrapant rapidement et en le passant autour de moi. »

Sur mes mots, elle s'empressa d'aller dans la réserve chercher quelques ingrédients pour le repas, je sortit alors la planche à découper, ainsi que divers ustensiles. Miku revint quelques minutes après, avec plusieurs sacs en mains. La première chose que je constatai, était celui remplis de poireaux, son met préféré.

« - Encore des poireaux ? Fis-je en soupirant »

Miku me regarda en souriant comme une enfant le ferait. Elle avait un air... attendrissant, et pourtant, cela ne m'atteignait guère. Peut-être étais-je trop sérieuse, qui sait.

« - Tu pourrais penser aux autres de temps en temps, ils ont peut-être envie de manger autre chose que des poireaux, lui dis-je alors sèchement. »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué le ton sur lequel j'avais dit ça, je commençais à le regretter un peu. Avais-je été trop loin cette fois-ci ? Un silence prit place dans la cuisine américaine. Tous les autres m'avaient entendus... je me sentit un peu embarrassée, et Miku avait les larmes aux yeux. Je l'avais blessée...

« - Hey, Luka, tu pourrais être plus gentille, me fit alors le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Kaito a raison, tu y es allé un peu fort, reprit la brune. »

Je les regardais tous, un à un, alors que le malaise montait de plus en plus en moi. Mais j'étais également énervée, ils étaient tous à prendre sa défense, alors que je n'avais fait cette remarque que dans leur intérêt. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent à leur tour. Tandis que Rin caressait l'épaule de Miku, tentant de la réconforter, son frère Len fouillait à l'intérieur des sacs que cette dernière avait ramenée. J'ouvris grand les yeux lorsque je le vis en sortir une boite de thon surgelé. Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement, à battre de honte, alors je baissai la tête. Du thon hein ? Mon plat préféré... Elle avait pensé à moi, et je n'avais fait que lui faire des repproches.

« - Débrouillez vous alors, je parts me coucher, fis-je en jetant violemment mon tablier sur le sol. »

S'ils n'étaient pas contents, ils n'avaient qu'à cuisiner eux même après tout. Je partit alors en direction de ma chambre, à l'étage, enfin, notre chambre, à moi et à Miku. A peine à l'intérieur, je me jetai sur le lit, m'affalant alors tel un marshmallow fondu au soleil. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller, et murmurai des mots incompréhensible le temps de me calmer. Le souffle me manquant, je relevai finalement la tête, les joues complètement rouges, puis me tourna sur le dos, réfléchissant alors. J'étais bien trop orgueilleuse pour reconnaître que j'y avais été un peu fort tout à l'heure, alors, je préférais me montrer froide avec eux, et s'ils m'en voulaient pour ça, alors tant pis. Après tout, je n'avais besoin de personne à part moi même.

J'entendis soudainement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir pour se refermer, et ouvrit les yeux rapidement. Était-ce Meiko qui venait me faire la morale, ou bien Kaito me reprocher d'être trop méchante ? Je me relevai alors, pouvant constater que la personne qui se tenait difficilement devant la porte, c'était Miku... Elle semblait embarrassée, encore, et j'arrivais encore très nettement à distinguer la douleur que je lui avais insufflée au plus profond d'elle. Et comme à mon habitude, aucune émotion n'était décelable sur mon visage.

« - Luka... commença t-elle. Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant... »

Sa phrase me heurta de plein fouet. En deux ans, elle n'avait jamais osé me poser directement la question. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, et d'ailleurs, c'était à peine si j'en connaissait clairement les raisons. Il était peut-être temps de lui expliquer, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, lui dire de partir pour qu'elle me laisse seule. Pour une fois, je n'en fit rien, et soupira plutôt, en la regardant de mon regard froid.

Je me levai alors de mon lit, m'approchant d'elle pas à pas. Et quand je fus assez près pour la toucher, je la saisit fermement par les épaules, et la plaqua presque violemment contre la porte, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne comprenais pas moi même pourquoi j'agissais comme ça, en fait, c'était comme si mon corps bougeait tout seul. Elle me regardait alors, fixement, sans même bouger. Pourquoi ne tremblait-elle pas ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à voir la moindre trace de peur dans son regard, pourquoi n'était-elle pas effrayée par mon comportement ? Pourquoi, pourquoi Miku... Pourquoi la seule chose que j'arrivais à voir dans ton regard, ce n'était que de la souffrance...

Sans réfléchir, j'approchai mon visage du sien, en la regardant toujours froidement dans les yeux, puis sans hésiter m'emparai de ses lèvres. Je les capturais, je les faisais miennes, sans même me soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Je ne pensais qu'à moi à cet instant, et au désir que j'avais pour elle. Elle ne me repoussai pas, alors, je continuais, et même si elle avait tenté de se débattre, je ne savais même pas si j'aurais été capable d'arrêter. Je me séparai d'elle quelques secondes après, la laissant aussi surprise qu'immobile.

« - Tu auras une raison de me détester, maintenant, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille, tandis que je me retournai pour repartir dans mon lit. »

Cependant, elle m'attrapa le bras, m'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Je me retourna alors, constatant qu'il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre trace de haine, ou de peur, dans son regard, elle avait juste les joues légèrement rouges. Elle me tira alors vers elle, me saisissant par la taille, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise, stupéfaite. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi ? Elle venait à son tour de s'emparer de mes lèvres, mais c'était tellement différent. C'était doux, c'était tendre, c'était chaud... Mon cœur battait comme jamais il n'avait battu, alors que tous mes sens étaient en éveil. Je sentit soudainement sa langue caresser mes lèvres, et j'ouvrai légèrement ma bouche, pour aller l'accueillir. Cette sensation était encore plus forte que la précédente, et tandis que nos langues se caressaient, je me sentais perdre la tête, et je l'embrassais un peu plus fougueusement, presque sauvagement.

Nous nous séparions enfin, après plusieurs minutes qui avaient semblé durée des heures, et je la regardai dans les yeux. Je ne comprenait toujours pas son geste, mais elle semblait avoir compris le miens, alors je baissai la tête, comme si j'étais honteuse, mais j'étais surtout gênée, et très embarrassée. Sans réfléchir, je posa alors ma main sur son cœur, avant de relevée la tête, les joues rouges.

« - Je veux que tu sois mienne, Miku... soufflai-je alors.

- Mon cœur t'appartiens depuis longtemps déjà... Tu ne l'as juste jamais remarqué... »

Je la serrai alors fortement contre moi, tandis que des larmes commençaient à noyer mon visage. La colère, la haine, et la jalousie que je ressentais depuis longtemps, avaient réussies à me rendre aveugle, à m'empêcher de voir ses propres sentiments, et toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait également. Elle passa ses mains autour de ma taille, pour me serrer plus fortement contre elle. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, et pourtant, c'est comme si j'arrivais à sentir le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, mon cœur était enfin apaisé...


End file.
